Over the years the telecommunication industry has adapted to the increasing demands of a mobile society by technologically advancing in areas such as cellular networks and mobile devices. Today, calls may be placed and information may be accessed from almost any location in the World. Although, many aspects of the telecommunications have evolved to allow rapid access of information, there are other aspects that have remained undeveloped. For example, the concept of telephone numbers has remained static over the years. Dialing a telephone number still connects one party to another in a manner very much the same way it has for decades. Thus the telephone switching network has failed to keep up with advances in parallel communication systems such as the Internet.